Three Kids Are Falling Down
by Broken Logic And Fandom Trash
Summary: When Frisk, Chara, and Asriel fall into the Underground, what will they experience? How will three kids survive? What about their first Reset? Rated T for future violence and swearing.
1. Fallen

Frisk lead the way up the mountainside. Six humans had fell before them, but they would make it. Chara followed, clutching a lantern. Asriel, a monster who had been raised on the surface after being rescued by a group of kind humans, brought up the rear. He knew not of the barrier and the monsters beneath.

"G-Guys, are you sure about this?" Questioned Asriel, stumbling a bit. "And so late at night?" He added.

Frisk nodded. "I'm sure." Her soft voice made the words even more reassuring.

"We better not fall down." Chara said, harshness stilling the creatures of the night's calls.

"Chara, be more optimistic." Frisk said, seeing the cave up ahead. "Look, we're almost there."

The trio made the final steps, standing before the eerie cave. "Now, we go in!" She said, smiling.

Chara inched closer, extending the lantern in. "Seems empty..." She stepped in, examining the cave with the lantern.

"C'mon." She gestured 'follow me' with her arm.

Frisk and Asriel followed, catching up. Suddenly, all three tripped on vines, falling down into the inky blackness.

Everything seemed to slow. Chara was reaching for the surface, her legs curling towards her.

Frisk was oddly calm, her legs lifting towards the surface.

Asriel was falling backwards, his arms and legs towards the surface.

Time sped up. They didn't scream. Chara had a slight smile, Frisk's expression was neutral, and Asriel had panic on his face.

They _**couldn't**_ scream. Their voices were stolen by the void below.

Frisk looked down. They were close to the ground. She looked back up, not wanting to have the ground the last thing she saw.

She focused on the stars that were still somehow visible, breath slowing.

Then, everything was black.


	2. Meeting Toriel

_Three kids are falling down,_  
 _Falling down, falling down._  
 _Three kids are falling down,_  
 _My fair Tori._

Frisk sat up, groaning. Her head was killing her. She looked at Chara, who was also waking up. Asriel had already awoken, looking around the cavern.

"I thought you said we wouldn't fall." Chara told Frisk. "I thought you said 'be optimistic'." Chara was getting mad.

"Chara, stop.." Asriel said.

"How do I know you weren't planning this. How do I know you didn't WANT US T-" They were cut off by stars coming their way.

Asriel was confused. "D-Did I do that?!" He was freaking out.

"Oh?" A female voice came from the darkness beyond.

"You have fallen, have you not?" She asked.

"Y-Yes ma'm.." Asriel said, a bit scared.

"That voice.." She stepped forward, looking at Asriel. "Asriel!" Toriel ran over and hugged her goat son.  
Asriel looked at Toriel. "M-Mom?!" He hugged her back.

"Dawww" Chara and Frisk thought this was adorable.

Toriel stood, regaining her composure. "Right, right. You all must be terribly afraid. Come, I shall show you the operation of the RUINS."

Asriel was the first to follow, then came Frisk. Chara was a bit hesitant, but then continued on.

They came across a puzzle. "The RUINS are full of puzzles, a combination of diversions and doorkeys." She did the puzzle, unlocking the door. The three followed.

When they got to the dummy, Frisk went first. They spoke to the dummy quietly, saying only the nicest things they could. Asriel went next, talking as Frisk did, but cracking jokes to the dummy.

Chara's turn. Chara revealed her training knife and sliced the dummy in half.

"Chara, you were supposed to speak to the dummy." Toriel took the child's knife. "Knives are dangerous, my child. You musn't have them, innocent ones."

"As for you, Asriel and Frisk, you did wonderfully." Toriel smiled. "Come"

As they went through the RUINS, a Froggit attacked them.

Frisk complimented the Froggit, while Chara threatened it. Asriel just stood there awkwardly, not engaged in the battle.

Toriel gave it that stare, and it left.

Later, they found the long hall. After walking down it, Toriel left them to attend to buisness.

This would be a long wait.

* * *

Thank you guys for the kind words and such! I'll be updating past fics now, so updates here will be delayed.


End file.
